


You Are What You Eat

by emothy



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the way Marvelous' entire face lights up when a platter of food is placed in front of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are What You Eat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umiyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiyuki/gifts).



-

It's the way Marvelous' entire face lights up when a platter of food is placed in front of him, regardless of what it is. It isn't that _anything would do_ , it's that _everything is wonderful_ \- no exceptions.

The way that, for all his impatience, he takes that moment to sit and experience. Breathe in deeply and sample the smells the food has to offer before he actually tastes it.

He jokes about pirates needing to be able to eat on the go because they never know when they'll be interrupted, and his hurried chomping reflects that, but Don always notices that little calm before the storm.

That, and the way Marvelous savours the first bite.

He opens his mouth so wide, as though the bigger he can make it the more flavour he can experience. He tears into the food - a chicken leg, a doughnut - fiercely, like it has angered him, but then as he rolls it around in his mouth, chewing and letting the flavours settle on his tongue, his face relaxes into a kind of bliss.

Usually, when he drops his hand away just far enough to give him room to chew, there's all the telltale signs on his face. The greasy juice, or the sugar powder smeared right across his cheeks and chin.

His lips purse up into a lush pout as he chews, and every so often his tongue peeks out to lick his own lips, slowly and thoroughly.

His eyes fall shut, and Don is almost certain Marvelous has no idea he's doing it - immersing himself into the food so much that he needs to block out as many of his his other senses as possible to fully experience everything about the food.

There are other things, too. The way Marvelous strokes his stomach when he's finished, when it's almost- (never completely) full. He rubs it slowly, low down, in such a satisfied manner, with that look on his face-

Don has to avert his eyes and hide his blush.

Worse still was the time he came to the sudden realisation that it was literally one of _his_ meals. The food he had carved and diced, stirred and shaken, scooped onto a plate and seasoned, that Marvelous was so thoroughly enjoying.

Something he himself had put so much effort into that Marvelous was worshipping.

Something that, afterwards, sends Marv stretched out in his chair, sated and euphoric.

Something that sends Don back into the kitchen as quickly as possible, as his hands reach for pots and pans and the safety of ingredients, and he tries to tell himself it's nothing at all.

-


End file.
